Curing a Cold
by TaiyakinoNaku
Summary: Negi and Konoka have both caught colds and all of A3 is VERY eager to [skip school] to help them get better!All pairings but KonokaxSetsuna undecided.
1. Chapter 1 : The Common Cold Strikes!

**NEGIMA FANFICTION**

**CURING A COLD, Negima Harem Style**

**CHAPTER ONE // The Common Cold STRIKES**

Homeroom was never the same for Class 3-A. Never. Ever since they had gotten a new homeroom teacher back in the days of being 2-A, that particular class in Mahora Academy, the japanese boarding school for girls, had never had a "normal" morning, or at least, never the same events twice. That day was no exception.

"Negi! NEGI. Wake up!" The first abnormality of the morning was that Asuna had to wake Negi up. Usually, the 10 year old teacher got up pretty well on his own, unless he was purposely being a stubborn little brat (which was rare). The red haired boy moaned and rubbed an eye, turning to face the girl whose room he'd been staying in since his teaching job started back when he taught 2-A. Asuna's eyes were narrowed, and she was standing on the ladder that lead up to his bed.

"G-G'morning, Asuna-san." He murmured, reaching out for his glasses on the ledge near Asuna. The first sign that something was wrong had to be when he missed. It took him two tries to actually grab the tiny glasses that rested on his nose. Asuna sighed and jumped down from the ladder without another word. Her long orange hair was down, so Negi assumed she had not had to deliver newspapers that morning. As Asuna put her hair up in pigtails, golden bells attached to the red ribbons she was tying her hair with, Negi stumbled down the ladder after her.

"Asuna-san?" He questioned, yawning slightly and rubbing his eyes again. Though he was trying to ignore it, his head was spinning, and he felt rather tired despite having a full night of sleep. Asuna turned to looked at him, now nibbling the corner of a strawberry jammed piece of toast. She offered Negi one, and he took it, before she finally responded with a "What is it?"

"Where is Konoka-san?"

"Over here, Negi" Called a soft little voice. Hearing the familiar sound of his other roommate's voice, Negi turned to the bunk bed Asuna and Konoka shared. The dark-brown haired girl was still in bed, fully covered and smiling a fairly weak smile, one a bit too small to be in Konoka's character. Shocked and concerned, Negi hurried over, "Konoka-san, what are you doing in bed? We have to get to class!"

"She's sick, Negi. And Konoka, I thought I told you to get some rest!" Scolded Asuna, who walked over to her roommate and offered a cold cup of water, "While you're up, you should drink this."

"Thank you, A-su-na!" Konoka chipped, a bit more lively now, "And I just wanted to be sure you remembered to tell Set-chan not to worry about me"

"I will, I will." Asuna assured her with a sigh, "Anyways, Negi and I are going now. Right, Negi?"

Negi nodded, swaying a b it as he pulled his green jacket on. He'd been changing while Asuna and Konoka talked, and having trouble staying up straight. However, he disregarded this, and blamed it on the fact he had only just gotten up. With a final good bye to Konoka, the two hurried outside and started running in the direction of the train.

"Asuna-san! I could have used some healing magic, you know..." Negi piped up once they were on the train, which was surprisingly empty given how close to the homeroom bells they were. Asuna simply shook her head and reached out to teasingly ruffle her young teacher's hair, "Naw, Konoka needs to rest. She's been working hard in class, and deserves a day off."

"Still..." Negi protested, his voice stopping quite suddenly. The world was bright for a second, then faded to black before returning to normal. His head was feeling light and fuzzy, but, once again, he ignored it.

"Negi? You ok?" Asked Asuna in concerned, catching him as he swayed closer to her. He moaned, closing his eyes. It was only when Asuna didn't make a sound for a while that he opened his eyes and realized what he was leaning against. Blushing, he sat up. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean!"

"Any and all sympathy I have had is gone!" Snapped Asuna, blushing bright red and looking away.

"Wh-what? But Asuna-san, it was an accident! Besides, this isn't the first time I've accidently touched your..."

Asuna snapped and hit him hard, before getting up and putting five seats of distance between them. Negi whimpered, holding his cheek where she'd hit him. It wasn't his fault!

Finally, the train stopped at the school. Both got up and started to run to their class, neither ready to talk to the other yet after the morning incident. In fact, Asuna was still a bit pouty when she took her seat in class. Almost the very second that she'd sat down, Setsuna walked over. She seemed as serious as ever, as she usually was when it came to her job of protecting Konoka. However, her ojousama was not there at the moment.

"Asuna-san, where is Konoka-ojousama?" Setsuna asked calmly, looking around. Asuna looked up and sighed. Sure, Setsuna was calm now, but who knew how she'd react to knowing Konoka was sick, and still in the dorm (which was not close by). "Umm... She's sick. But don't worry, she said she'll be ok."

Setsuna's serious face fell into a bit of a paniced one, and she looked around, "I should go and be by her side!"

"Setsuna-san, it's fine. She's in no danger. Besides, protecting Konoka isn't a good enough reason to go back to the dorms when we're already at school..."

_Fwomp._ Asuna blinked, surpised by the sound. The bell would be ringing soon, and "fwomp" was not the sound of a school bell. It was more like the sound of a small body hitting the ground... Speaking of small bodies "NEGI-SENSEI!" Screamed most of the class in unison. Hearing his name, Asuna turned to look at his little pass out body on the floor. She gasped and got out of her seat, running over to him with Setsuna close behind.

"Negi!" Asuna cried in concern, kneeling down by him, "Negi, are you ok? Negi!"

"Negi-sensei collapsed!" Announced a short pink haired girl, her hair in ponytails. Fuuka was also kneeling by Negi, poking him in the sides, "Is he gonna be ok?"

"S-somebody get a nurse!" Said a dark haired, pale girl in a very shy and soft voice. Nodoka had also come to try and help Negi. "We don't need a nurse, we have Ako." Yue, another dark haired girl with a slightly monotone voice, pointed out. As if right on cue, gray haired, but still young, Ako walked forward and knelled by Negi. After a very short examination, she simply said, "I think he has a bit of a fever..." And then got up again, "He should go home and rest.. He'll need lots of fluid and sleep, and then he'll be better in no time... So we should call his parents..."

There was silence. Then a "But Negi-sensei doesn't have parents in Japan, does he?" from a slightly gleeful Haruna, who gave Nodoka a little nudge. Nodoka 'eep'ed and turned a bit pink, covering her mouth with a hand and letting his long bangs hide her face. With this fact in the air, purple-haired Misa replied "Well, someone has to take him back to his home."

Then hands shot up in the air. Almost every girl in 3-A seemed to want the right to take Negi home and help care for him. Grinning, Kazumi stepped up to the board and took a piece of chalk, "Ok! Any nominations for who takes Negi home?"

"Hey wait, should it be me since I actually share a dorm with him?!" Snapped an angry Asuna. Kazumi giggled and wrote Asuna's name on the board, "Goodness, Asuna, to think you want to take him home so much that you'd nominate yourself" She teased.

Asuna blushed. "It's not like that!!!" She snapped, but was drowned out by the nominations of the other students. "If Asuna is nominating herself, I shall nominate myself! I cannot allow a monkey girl to care for our precious homeroom teacher!" Ayaka declared, standing up dramatically. "Well, I think it should be Nodoka." Said Yue in a calm but strong voice.

"Yeah yeah! She reads enough to know what to do." Haruna added as Kazumi wrote Ayaka and Nodoka's names on the board under Asuna's, "Good nominations! Anyone else?"

"If we're nominating who would know what to do, how about Chizuru? She works in the daycare." Offered Sakurako with a smile. As Kazumi wrote the "Chi" for Chizuru, it became known that Chizuru was not interested since that would conflict with her afternoon job. So, despite protest from the net idol herself, Chisame was added because her name had a "chi" too, and Kazumi had no eraser handy. After a while long, Chachamaru had been nominated aswell for being a cool robot, and Makie because she could do a really cool split.

"Ok then! Now, to vote! Heads down, and put your hand up when the name is called that you want!" Kazumi announced. The vote scores were

Asuna - 1

Ayaka - 1

Nodoka - 10

Chisame - 10

Chachamaru - 4

Makie - 4

"And we have a tie!" Kazumi cried out, "So, we'll resort to the next best thing! We'll just auction lunch tickets! Starting at 5! Going once, going twice..."

"Me!" Ayaka called, raising her hand.

"Mmk! Ten! Once, Twi-"

"I can do ten!" Makie called out quickly, "Me!"

"Oh yeah? I can do fifteen!" Ayaka snapped. Whimpering slightly, Nodoka turned to Haruna and Yue. "What do I do? I only have ten lunch tickets to spare..."

"We'll back you up." Yue promised, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "This is the perfect way for Negi and you to get together."

"Yup. Ok, Kazumi, we have twenty-five tickets over here!" Haruna called cheerfully. "Sold to the Library Club!!!" Kazumi announced, "Congrats!"

There was a moment of celebrating before a weak moan came from the ground. Attention went back to the KOed teacher. "Ok, Nodoka, go claim your prize." Said Kazumi once she'd picked up the lunch tickets. Nodoka walked over and made an attempt to pick Negi up, which failed. A few more failed attempts passed before Kazumi pointed to Asuna, "Asuna, you're strong. Help Nodoka."

"If Asuna is going, I shall follow." Setsuna said firmly, deciding to use this as an excuse to check up on Konoka. "If Setsuna go too then also Ku Fei!" Called the chinese martial artist as she got out of her seat, "Ku Fei Negi-bozo's Ku Roshi! Come to check on pupil!"

"If his martial arts' teacher is going, then naturally, Mistress and myself have the right to go too." Chachamaru pointed out, standing up. While the list of caretakers grew, Yue added herself so that she could help Nodoka remain calm, and Chisame was added because she's the authoress' favorite character.

Then, the group had their unconscious teacher write them a hall pace, with Haruna moving his hand for him, the teacher was picked up, and they headed to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 : Japanese Colds!

**NEGIMA FANFICTION**

**CURING A COLD, Negima Harem Style**

**Uggu Time!**

Aka, "time for the authoress to rant". Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and actually came back for the second! That makes me sooo happy! Anyways, since I still don't know what pairings I'll be using, you're all free to suggest some, k? ; KonokaxSetsuna is the only given.

**In Case You're Wondering**

The girls currently helping...

**Nodoka:** Won the right to take care of Negi in a bid.

**Asuna:** Has the right as Negi's caretaker

**Setsuna:** Actually going for Konoka

**Yue:** Moral support for Nodoka

**Chisame:** My favorite, instant admission

**Ku Fei: **Negi's martial art's teacher, free pass

**Evangeline: **Negi's magic teacher, dragged by a concerned Chachamaru

**Chachamaru:** Concerned, using Eva as an excuse to come

**Haruna: **Moral support for Nodoka

**CHAPTER TWO// Japanese Colds!**

The first step of this "let's all take good care of our teacher" plan was just safely getting him out of the school. The team of eight had already realized they were having trouble because Negi was apparently getting motion sickness along with his cold, and no one wanted to be the one holding him if his stomach couldn't handle the feeling of being carried.

So, the girls were forced to take the occasional stop so Negi could get over his motion sickness.

"Ok, let's stop here." Asuna said firmly, slowing to a stop on a grassy spot just outside of school. They could still see the school building, reminding them of how slowly they were moving since they had to be extra careful with their sick teacher.

"N-Negi-sensei, are you feeling ok?" Nodoka asked, kneeling down by her teacher whom Asuna had gracefully dumped on the grass.

"Nnn... I'm dizzy..." He murmured, "Ah... I'm sorry... I've never caught a cold like this..."

"Huh?! But aren't all colds like this?" Nodoka asked, alarmed, "Negi-sensei has never had a cold before?!"

Negi shook his head weekly, "I've had a runny nose, cough, fever... But I've never been this dizzy or passed out from it..."

Nodoka was now joined in her concern by Ku Fei until Yue stepped up to explain.

"Negi-sensei only recently came to Japan. I think it's safe to assume that it isn't that this isn't his first _cold_ but his first _Japanese_ cold."

"Eh? Japanese cold?" Repeated Nodoka, "What's that?"

"It's an exaggerated cold." Chachamaru explained, "Used primarily in anime and manga. It goes beyond the usual coughing and runny nose and includes symptoms such as passing out and extreme dizziness to make the character defenseless. It's a good romantic plot device."

"E-Eh?! He's double defenseless?!" Asuna cried.

"R-Romantic plot device?!" Squeaked Nodoka.

"What is it with you and breaking the forth wall?" grumbled Chisame, who had set up her laptop on the grass by Negi to look up cures for the common cold. True, she knew there wasn't an exact _cure_, but maybe some way to help cure the symptoms..

_Not that I care... I just want to get back to class..._

****On second thought, Chisame closed her laptop and abandoned all research. If Negi was sick then she only had to deal with a portion of her idiotic classmates.

"B-But wait! If this is a romantic plot device...!" Nodoka turned red and whimpered a bit. That meant that... Was curing Negi's cold a contest to win his heart?!

_Auu! But I'm no good at dealing with colds!_ Nodoka thought in panic, _What do I do?!_

"Is ok! Ku Fei figured out aru yo!" Announced a very cheerful Ku, walking over to Negi, "Negi-bozu, spit on and make better!"

"KU FEI! What type of crappy logic is that?!" Asuna demanded, waving a fist, "You can't spit on a cold!"

"That's right!" Chisame added, "And besides, there is no cure for a cold, just ways to deal with the symptoms!"

"Aru Change everything then aru." Ku said putting a finger in her lips, "Negi-bozo spit on symptom and make dealt with."

"There, that's more like it!" Asuna said, patting Ku's make.

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT!" Chisame argued.

"Hey. You girls." Snapped Evangeline, who had made herself comfortable on the grass, "Lemme get this straight: No one here knows how to deal with a cold."

The girls all went silent and exchange glances.

"No, I don't usually stop to take care of them." Asuna admitted, "But then again, I've never almost passed out."

"What?! You've been in Japan all this time and you've never had a Japanese cold?!" Asked a voice. The group turned and saw that an addition had been made to the original eight; Haruna had come along. This would make thing more difficult for the authoress, who already had trouble keeping up with eight characters.

"No, I haven't..." Asuna said slowly.

"That's SAD, Asuna! That means you've never had a romance life!"

"EH?! How dare you! Takahata-sensei and I have had plenty of moments!" Argued Asuna.

"Hmph. You and the old geezer, eh?"

"What did you say Eva?!" Asuna demanded, running over and proceeding to having a cheek stretching war with the blonde vampire.

"I-I don't know what to do either... Auuu... Does this mean I'll lose Negi-sensei?" Nodoka whispered.

"Nonsense, Nodoka. The point of this isn't that you _cure_ Negi-sensei's cold, just that you take care of him." Yue whispered back, "You'll do fine."

"I-I guess... I can try..." She whispered.

"I cannot cure a cold either." Chachamaru said, almost sounding upset, "However, I can look up remedies to help deal with symptoms..."

"Ku only know spit and make better. No help else wise aru." Ku said sadly, "Sorry."

Setsuna had already gone ahead to help Konoka.

"So in other words..." Chisame murmured, "The team of girls selected to help Negi get better can't do anything? "

"I guess not aru." Ku said cheerfully, "It learning experience, yes no?"

"Yeah! It's a learning experience!" Haruna seconded, high fiving Ku, "Good excuse!"

Negi moaned and everyone refocused their attention on him.

"Oh right. Break's over!" Haruna decided.

"Whaa-? Whozz tu'n iz eet t' cawwy 'im?" Asked Asuna, whose cheeks were being pulling by Eva.

"I can do that." Chachamaru offered, picking the ill teacher up, "We have to hurry or we'll miss the train to the dorms."

"Ah! CRAP!" Asuna yelled, breaking away from Eva, "Yeah, let's get moving!"

The group of nine had been heading for the train when Nodoka spoke up.

"Wh-what!" She called

Everyone stopped.

Nodoka gulped, suddenly feeling very pressured to make what she had to say sound as important and worthwhile as possible.

"U-Umm... They say when you have a cold... soup is good... And sometimes ice cream... A-Asuna-san, do you have...?"

Asuna shook her head. "No, we don't have many soups at my place..."

"Then we should go get some!" Haruna decided, "Or rather... Split our group in two! Half of us go get soup and the other half bring Negi home!"

Chisame moaned, knowing that all hell and lack of logic would break lose when they decided how to split the groups up. For a moment, she almost wished that she was still in class...

Speaking of 3A...

"Ok, I will be your substitute teacher today." Takahata said as he stood in front of the class, "Uh... Where did everyone go?"

"Nodoka won an auction to take care of Negi." Sakurako explained cheerfully, "And then everyone else decided to cut class."

Takahata sighed and decided to leave it at that... However, the disappointed looks on the faces of Makie and Ayaka was a bit... worrisome.

"Um... Are you two girls all right?"

Ayaka looked up and shook her head. "N-No. I think I have a cold."

"Yeah, me too!" Makie added cheerfully, "Can we go commiserate with Negi-kun?"

Against his better judgement, Takahata released them.


	3. Chapter 3 : Team One

**NEGIMA FANFICTION**

**CURING A COLD, Negima Harem Style**

**Uggu Time!**

Wowy zowy! Look at all the reviews!!! Thank you sooo so so so much, everyone! It really means loads to me!! Well then, I'll shut up now and let you read the actual story!

**CHAPTER THREE// Team One!**

The class-cutting girls of class 3-A were in a _pi-n-chu_!

With the train to the girl's dorm coming any minute now, the girls needed to split into two groups as quickly as possible; One group to buy soup and ice cream while the other went ahead to the dorms.

"How about we decide based on who has the most motherly skills?" Haruna suggested cheerfully, "The factors being bust size and charm!"

"Decide on strength!" Ku Fei offered.

"Flip a coin." Evangeline said dryly, waving her hand, "That'll be faster."

"Aww! But Eva-chan" Haruna started, scooting over to her blonde classmate and putting an arm around the girl's shoulder, "That's the easy way out. We need to do something more exciting!"

"Then how do you suggest we...?" Nodoka whispered, her voice too quiet near the end for anyone to hear, though they all knew what she was asking.

"Well, the people taking care of Negi-sensei need to be able to A) Carry him to the dorm, B) Take care of a sick kid and C) Not cause more damage than good."

"Mistress, I believe you may be out." Chachamaru said calmly, "We can help with the shopping."

"Nonsense! Chachamaru, you should go. You can use your robot-y powers to research flu cures." Asuna pointed out, "Eva-chan, you can go shopping."

Evangeline twitched. "Why? He took care of me when I was sick, so I need to repay the favor!"

"But you'd cause more harm than good." Chachamaru said.

Insulted, Evangeline took out her frustrations on Asuna instead of Chachamary, and then two engaged in a cheek stretching war.

"Eef I cwan't go 'oo cwan't eiver!" She snapped.

"Hwei! 'm ees baby sitta!" Asuna argued.

"Umm... What are they saying? Nodoka asked quietly.

Chachamaru proceeded to printing out a translated copy of their conversation.

"So, Asuna and Evangeline are shopping, Chachamaru is on the take care team." Haruna explained, "Who else where?"

"Ku Fei can take care of cold!" Ku chirped, "Have spit to spare!"

"Ku Fei is on shopping team." Chisame decided quickly, "I'll go with them too." She needed to buy a new webcam.

"Perfect! Then it's decided!" Haruna exclaimed happily, "Asuna, Evangeline, Chisame and Ku Fei are shopping. Nodoka, Yue, Chachamaru and I are taking care of Negi!"

And so the groups split up, boarding their respective trains.

"A-Are you sure it was a good idea for me to be on this team?" Nodoka asked, biting her lip and swaying nervously as she walked, "I'm much better at groceries..."

"Nodoka, I already told you. You could score some serious points with Negi-sensei if you take care of him. Plus, I have a secret weapon."

Yue grinned a grin that make Nodoka a bit uneasy.

"H-Huh? What kind of secret weapon...?"

"Behold!" Yue whipped out a cook book, "The perfect recipe for anyone sick! French Onion Soup!"

Haruna and Nodoka clapped in awe. Chachamaru would have, but she was too busy holding Negi.

"But Asuna has no soup in her dorm..." Nodoka pointed out sadly, "And I can't cook..."

"The power of love makes even the world's worst cook a master chief!" Haruna snapped.

"And we have the ingredients at our dorm. I always have some hanging around so we'll be ready when Sensei gets sick."

"But it expires..."

Haruna winked and grinned, "We were sure he got sick before they expired!"

It took Nodoka a couple of seconds to catch on to what Haruna was implying.

"Wha-What?! Does that mean...?! You two got him sick?!" She cried out in horror, waving her arms in panic, "B-But! N-Negi-sensei!"

"Relax Nodoka, Haruna was just joking." Yue assured her, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I was?" Haruna murmured, but quiet enough that Nodoka could not hear her.

Negi moaned and rolled over on Chachamaru's lap, forcing everyone to pay attention to him again.

The robot girl was blushing.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about..." Nodoka said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I hope it's not anything bad..."

"Well, we do have a way to find out." Yue whispered to her.

Nodoka blushed and shook her head.

"N-No way! Dreams are really private... I'd hate to look without permission."

Haruna was oblivious to what they were talking about, so just smiled and took out her sketchbook, hoping to catch up on her manga deadline.

"If it was anything bad, he'd whimper." Chachamaru explained, petting her teacher's head and smiling, "So I'm sure it's a good dream."

"Wow. You sure know a lot about Negi." Haruna said, though never looking up from her drawing. Nodoka put her hand to her mouth to hide her frown. She'd never known that...

"Not at all." Chachamaru said quickly, obviously a bit flustered, "Anyways we'll be there soon."

The other three nodded.

Just then, Haruna's phone rang.

It was Asuna.


End file.
